You are my sunshine
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: "You are my sunshine and now that you are here my skies will no longer be gray" -Amelia


A/n the speech on Victoria is how she speaks not spelling errors XD

"Aund 'ere we aure a 'ealthy babeh boy." Victoria Smollet said proudly holding the once stillborn baby she revived her self. Holding the little candid hybrid close. He'd already won his Auntie's heart.  
Amelia Smollet-Doppler looked up with tired, but thankful eyes, and smiled just as weakly she and her husband , Delbert Doppler, had just welcomed four babies into the world , three felinoid kits and one candid boy. They named the lot , Matey Amelia , pronounced like "Mattie" , Jib Victoria, and lastly Tillie Magaline that was the girls, their only son as named for his fathers favorite star , Sunny Benjamin Doppler spitting image of his father in every way.  
"Doctor Lindsey said she'll be here soon Amelia." Naomi Arrow , wife of Alton Arrow , and nurse at the Crescentia royal naval hospital.  
"Thank you Naomi." she whispered holding her son and middle daugher Jib in her arms taking in the splendor of their existence.  
She hardly noticed Delbert come beside her and nuzzle her close. "These are ours." He whispered softly holding the other two baby girls in his arms.  
"Aye darling they , are and here we go to a new start..."  
*****five years later******  
"Run faster Sunny! They're gonna catch us!" Tillie Doppler shrieked her , usually quiet voice. As she and her brother ran and played in their backyard from their two older siblings. "I-I'm trying Tillie!" The youngest Quadruplet stumbled behinder trying to keep up, with his more feline sister her blond hair blowing behind her in the wind.  
"Ah whoa!" Sunny tripped and rolled landing on his bum once more glasses hanging off his face only staying on by his ear he shook his head, ear flapping and readjusted his glasses only to feel two taps on his shoulder and looked up to see Matey, the auburn haired sister , grinning down at him as Jib was hot on pursuit of Tillie.  
"Tag you're it Tiller!"  
"Not fair Jib!"  
"Uh huh Sunny got tagged and so did you!"  
"He tripped!"  
"So? Mama says a weak enemy is still defeated standing or fallen!"  
"Mama also said it's not fair to attack someone when they're down!"  
"Either one of you nitwits stopped to think that mama was talking about something more serious than a game of tag." Matey placed her hands on her hips and rolled her jade green eyes.  
"Like what?" Tillie asked going back to her mouse like stature.  
"...War Tillie..." Matey nearly slapped her own forehead.

"I knew that..." Tillie said blushing slighting looking down at her shoes and twisting her golden locks.

"Children?" Amelia called from her back decking, "Dinner!" The four scampered quickly to their feet and to the porch where they mother was waiting in her naval uniform smiling down at them as they latched onto her legs.

"How was work mummy?" Matey asked looking up at her.

"Rather boring I am afraid Mate love."

Matey frowned slightly she loved to hear the thrilling stories her mother had from the admiralty office every day her mother being Vice admiral now at the Crescentia royal navy.

"Well your auntie did throw her coffee cup at Alton...again." Amelia chuckled slightly walking into the house with her brood following like ducklings.

"Why is Auntie so mean to uncle arrow." Jib asked shrugging a bit sitting into her seat.

"She has her reasons Jib dear." Amelia said lightly patting her middle daughters head.

"He is a dunderhead at times." Jib shrugged.

"Me and JIb won tag today mama!" Matey grinned.

"That's lovely darling." Amelia grinned and picked up her son and kissed his temple , "You've been the quiet one today my love."

"I'm just listening mama."

"Taking in the world around you just like your father." She chuckled. sunny grinned it made him feel good to be called like his father, though the two didn't get along as swimmingly as Delbert and sunny both would like.

they two were so much alike in fact with their personalities that they just couldn't get along , that didn't matter too terribly much, Delbert was a good father for his son and he still had his auntie. Victoria loved the little candid as if her own child and Sunny loved her as if his mother there was no wrongdoing she could do in his eyes same with Amelia.

"where is papa mummy?"

"Up stairs tillie in his study he'll be down in a moment." amelia said spooning each child a bowl of chicken noodle soup she had made and crackers on the side to which each child took thankfully after saying their thank yous and grace.

"Soon after Delbert came down with with glasses in his hands wiping them off with his cotton shirt.

"Papa!" The children piped simultaneously causing him to jump from his thoughts and smile at them. "Hello you lot." He kisses his wife hugging her from behind. "there you are." she grinned pulling off her uniform jacket and sitting down with her own food.

"Coffee love?" Delbert asked over his shoulder. "No thank you dear I have my Earl Grey."

Delbert nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Papa?" Sunny said shyly. "Aye Sunny?" "D-do ya think I could join you in on star observing tonight?" Delbert sighed slightly , "Sun , we've been over this... It's really late at night and you have your bedtime." "but auntie says that one night of staying up wouldn't kill anyone.." Delbert looked at Amelia in a "I thought you talked to her " type of way. Amelia looked back at him as if to say "I did.."

"Sunny, son , as right as your aunt may or may not be, she isn't your mother.." Delbert stepped lightly. "Yes papa ..I know...But she is mama's.." "No son she isn't my mother but she did raise me in place of my mother after her death..." Amelia said quietly then excused herself climbing the steps without a word. Delbert sighed rubbing his temples and went after her.

"Way to go sunny." Matey said rolling her eyes to which her brother folded his ears. "Don't blame him Mat, I mean if you look at it auntie is right." Jib said looking at her spoon with careful examination as if it was a rare form of metal. "How so?" "Mum and papa are a bit over strict on their bed time schedules for us I mean we're five." she said smartly brown waves drooping in her face the child, if her hair was more curly like Tillie's , would be a very close replica to her Aunt Victoria. same striking blue eyes and dark brown hair with dark tan fur ironically her mother gave her, Victoria, as her middle name.

the two sisters started in a verbal war that would only end when one or both parents came back. "I'm going to visit Auntie Tori.."Sunny whispered to Tillie who merely nodded.

Sunny got out and walked out of the house like the pup did usually on these occasions he when seemed to cause trouble. He didn't see what was so wrong in his wanting to spend more time with his father...Maybe his auntie could help him...she normally could fix any situation. But when Sunny walked up to the smaller house he heard yelling lots of yelling a screaming , but not from his aunt and uncle but his aunt and her eldest daughter, Minerva Becard. Minerva was Victoria's first child by her first marriage to Richard Becard the man had been killed in the line of duty just before Minerva was born she was eighteen now and though had gotten over some of the childhood trauma she faced when she was kidnapped for fourteen year from her mother. But the two still didn't always see eye to eye with Minerva's rebellious nature. Though they were a close as a mother and daughter could get , but in a bat of an eye could be mortal enemies.

Sunny jumped as Minerva stormed out of the house still yelling more things over her shoulder at her mother who was responding in her own form of yelling.

"MINERVAH YOU BETTER NOUT STEUP OWN FOUT OUF THIS PROPERTY!" "I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT MUM!" With that the teen jumped the fence and walked down the road.

"Oh that girl I'm going to...oh blast and bother..." Victoria growled and then for the first time noticing her nephews presence, "Oh sunshine I did' know ya were there son." She smiled weakly and pet his head.

"Is now a bad time auntie? " "No! no Sunshine it's nevar a bad time for you." she smiled and picked him up she'd recently had her first son , Radie, five years after her triplets , Elinor , Frances and Karoline better known as Poppy, by her second husband Charles Casey a handsome fellow who taught at Interstellar Academy in the munitions department he was a heart-throb to all the teen girls there he was blackhaired and striking green eyes. He was a good father as well.

"Whot wrong deah?" " she asked. Sunny sighed and began "Well ya see..."

**a/n According to disney those are they kids names , I wanted to write a story on the toddlers :3**


End file.
